


intertwining our damaged souls

by TheFlyingGraysons77



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingGraysons77/pseuds/TheFlyingGraysons77
Summary: two years ago, Rayna Black left La Push to live with her older sister in Hawaii. fast forward to now, and she's back home facing all the memories she left behind. ex boyfriend, ex best friend, supernatural nonsense, daddy issues, and a splash of addiction. on top of that, she supposedly holds a long missing piece of the puzzle to an infamous legend. things are just getting started.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. homecoming

**In this story, ages are tweaked a bit. Jacob and Paul are eighteen, Rayna is seventeen, Seth is 16, Bella is 20. Bella has just finished generals at college in Seattle with Edward, and the newborn battle that occurred in eclipse has just happened. Everything else timeline wise has happened, just instead of Bella and Edward being in high school it was college.**

For a Tuesday morning, the Seattle airport was crowded. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who jumped on the cheap flight offer? Possibly, things had changed while she was gone. Maybe, things were busier and La Push/Forks wasn't as close and intimate as they had been before she left. For all she knew, La Push could have turned into a huge tourist attraction that brought in so many different people coming and going that it was hard to know anyone.

Right, and maybe the beach would be just like the sparkling waters in Maui.

Gripping her suitcase tightly, Rayna made her way through the bustle of people, finding a break in the crowd as they all left for their terminal. For a moment, she had a pit of anxiety in her stomach as she searched for her ride. As soon as it came, it was gone, because although he had shot up several inches and gained muscle, Seth Clearwater was still as recognizable as the day she left.

"Rey!" Seth beamed, his dimples showing as he took in her appearance. It seemed as though he was saving her eyes for last, and his smile faltered for just a moment before being put back in place, albeit less enthusiastically than before.

"What have they been feeding you at the Rez?" Rayna blurted out before she could stop herself. Last time she had seen him, he had been tall, yes, but certainly not as muscle-ly as he was now.

Another dimple grin. "Same old, same old." Seth shrugged, and reached towards her for a hug.

"So fish and pie?" She asked with a snarky grin, returning the hug he gave.

"Moms best, of course." He replied, laughing loudly.

Rayna found it hard to keep up with Seth, his long legs easily maneuvering through the airport and towards his vehicle, or rather, his late father's truck. Memories of Harry Clearwater came sharp and fast, and Rayna found herself pinching her wrist hard to come back from the sudden onslaught of emotion that had her eyes misting.

"So, how is Jacob doing?" Rayna asked, clearing her throat as they entered the vehicle.

Seth stopped for a moment, and then turned the key into the ignition, the truck rumbling to life. "He's healing really well. Doc fixed him up real nice."

"I can't believe dad let Dr. Cullen help Jake," Rayna shook her head. "He wouldn't even allow any of us to go to Forks. He said your mom was all we needed."

Seth shrugged, turning his blinker on as they headed onto the main road to Forks. "Even old men grow up sometimes, Rainey."

They fell into easy catching up, reminding Rayna of how great of a friend Seth was. There was a time where they were best friends. Maybe, she thought as they bantered back and forth, there was hope they could get back to that place.

Seth told her about his friends, who he referred to as his brothers, and a few funny stories. Of course, as he told her, he had a bunch more. Rayna didn't go into too much detail on her personal life back in Hawaii, instead going into detail about the sun, the beach, the flowers, the dolphins. Rebecca took her nearly every weekend to go snorkeling. She promised Seth she would show him pictures of the garden she had back home. Rebecca promised she would take care of it while she was gone.

Before Rayna knew it, they were pulling past the La Push sign and heading towards the back end of the reservation where her dad's little red house resided. Again, she had a pit of anxiety in the ball of her stomach, and her throat ached for courage. It had been two years since she had lived at the house. The last time she was here, it was only for Harry's funeral and she only stayed the night of, and left early the next morning. Rebecca's husband was a rich man, and he had viewed her as his own.

The truck rumbled to a stop, and Billy was wheeling himself out the door before Seth had even put it in park. He had a wide smile on his face, even if the circles under his eyes were dark. Rayna smiled in response, her anxiety not yet forgotten, but soothed slightly by her dad's attitude.

"How've you been, kiddo?" Billy asked, folding his hands in his lap as Rayna made her way out of the car, suitcase forgotten.

"Still dancin'." Rayna smirked, using her dad's favorite line on him. He gave another wide smile in response, and she leaned down to give him a hug. "How's Jake?"

"Kids sleeping off most of it," Billy replied, motioning for her and Seth to follow him into the house. "Rebecca said your stuff should be coming this week, but your old bed is still there."

Rayna nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat that had formed when she stepped back in the house. The faded pictures of her mother still hung on the living room wall, and she noted that her school pictures and a few selfies with Rebecca had been put up on the fridge.

"I know Rebecca said you were doing online school, but La Push doesn't offer that. Forks does, but I would prefer you go to school on the rez." Billy wheeled himself over to the table, where he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'd really rather keep doing online," Rayna bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions tapped in. "I do really well, and with the rate I've been going my teachers said that I could graduate by the end of next year."

A crease appeared on Billy's forehead. "I think it's best you try La Push first. In person is always better."

Rayna's temper flared, and she opened her mouth to argue but Seth cut her off. "Jake! Dude, you should be back in bed."

Her eyes snapped over the hallway where Jacob was hobbling out of his room with crutches shoved awkwardly into his armpits. He looked rough, but not as bad as she would have thought for the motorcycle accident Billy said he had.

"And miss my little sister's homecoming?" Jacob smiled crookedly, his eyes alight with mischief. "It's good to see you, Rayna."

"You too, Jakey," Rayna looked at him, noticing that he had gotten taller and more muscular. Even the bandages couldn't hide his large frame. "What does the other guy look like?"

There was a moment where everything went tense, and then the rest of them let out awkward chuckles.

"Let's just say, I was the winner." Jacob gave a genuine laugh, Seth joining in as they shared a look. Billy shook his head in good humor, and Rayna just wondered what the inside joke was.

"How about I order us some pizza?" Billy asked the three of them. "Seth, you staying?"

Seth nodded enthusiastically, looking towards Rayna with a small blush across his cheeks. "You bet."

"I'm gonna go put my suitcase in my room," Rayna swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Thanks for bringing it in for me, Seth."

"Anytime, Rey." Seth grinned.

Rayna left the three men in the kitchen to chatter about and order pizza, following the familiar faded carpet to the room she had left behind two years ago. She examined the walls as she went, noting everything was still the same. Even the dent in the wall, from when she got really pissed at Billy and tossed a plate in anger, was still there. Uncovered and there as a reminder for anyone to see.

Even her door made the same squeaking sound it always made. The same soft spot was on the floor right by her bed, her old posters and snapshots were still on the wall, everything was untouched. Everything was the same.

The overwhelming emotions from being back at the place where she had had her darkest moments were starting to get to her, so she decided to see if everything truly was the same. Starting with the bottom drawer of her old wood dresser that appeared to contain spare bed sheets.

Her fingers touched the cool bottle at the far back of the drawer, and even as she took the cap off and brought the vodka to her lips she knew she shouldn't start drinking again. But the burning in her throat made her feel at home and as she grimaced from the taste, she took one last big gulp before reluctantly putting it back. She wished she had a chaser on hand.

It had been so long since she had drank, and she was always a lightweight, so as she put away the contents of her suitcase her head became warm and fuzzy. It was easier then, to go back out to the living room and pretend like she was glad to be back in La Push. Pretend like she was happy to be back with her dad. Pretend, pretend, pretend.

After all, this was the only time she was going to drink. Just once, for courage. To make the laughter and witty banter come a little easier.

They did have a good night, and when it was nighttime and Seth had gone home with the promise of hanging out again soon, Rayna felt it was justified. Just this once. To see her brother and father laugh with her, to talk to Seth and not feel her side of their unresolved emotions, to ignore the problems and hardships of moving, it was worth it.

Just this once.

**hey! this is my first time posting on this site. i have this story also posted on ffn.net, but i wanted to give this site a try as well.**

**let me know your thoughts on this story! thank you!**

**-TheFlyingGraysons77**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the following week that all of Rayna's things arrived from Rebecca's house. Thursday, a week and two days after she had arrived in La Push, she received the last of her boxes. By Saturday, she had most everything put away and hung up the way she wanted it.

The time had gone by rather slowly, in her opinion. By the end of the first week, she made it a habit to find different things to do outside of the house. Jacob always made it seem like something about her presence was an inconvenience, which would have once upset her terribly. This time, she couldn't blame him. After all, she had been gone two years and he had the place basically all to himself. It must have been lame for his younger sister to turn back up.

So the beach was her favorite place to be. The irony was not lost on her that two years later, she ended up back at her same fallen tree log overlooking the ocean that she had spent most of her time at when she lived in La Push. When it was too cold, she took to taking shelter in Sue Clearwater's diner. Part of her both hoped and dreaded Seth would show up to hang out with her, but to her dismay he never did. He came over a few times, but only briefly.

Rayna found it hard to distinguish if she was mad or sad about that.

The one thing she could be happy about, was she never ran into a certain Paul Lahote. The man she couldn't stop thinking about and couldn't figure out if she liked him or hated him. She certainly had enough reason for both.

Sunday, Rayna woke up to the sound of rain beating down on the roof of their small red house. It was the first time it had rained since she was back in Forks, surprisingly, and it irritated her because it meant she wouldn't be leaving the house. She didn't yet have a car, and she didn't have anywhere to go. There were no friends for her in La Push.

As she rubbed her sleep heavy eyes, she heard muted voices coming from inside the house. Maybe the kitchen? She mused as she got out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. Out of nowhere, she heard her dad shout Jacob's name in a panic.

Rayna hurried out of her room, following her dad's voice to the front door where he sat in his wheelchair just a few feet down the ramp. The rain was heavy, but it didn't seem to bother Billy.

"What's wrong?" Rayna asked, standing in the doorway. The rain made La Push smell heavenly. The smell of rain there was one thing Rayna always missed.

Billy took a moment before he answered. "We got a wedding invitation." He turned around slowly, and wheeled himself back into the house, Rayna taking the thick white invite out of his hands.

_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN** _

_**AND** _

_**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN** _

_TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE_

"Bella?" Rayna questioned, scrunching her eyebrows. "Chief Swan's daughter Bella?"

Billy nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

"Where did Jake go?" Rayna stared down at the paper, running her fingers over the expensive looking lettering.

Slowly, Billy made his way over to his cup of coffee, abandoned on the counter. "Not sure. He just needs some time."

"He cant get far," Rayna mused, gently setting the invite down on the table. "He's still injured."

"Doc cleared him this morning." Billy quickly replied, shaking his head. "Besides that, he's upset and willful."

"I thought he would have gotten over his little crush on her." Rayna took a bowl out of the cupboard, searching through another for cereal.

While Rayna fixed her cereal, Billy was silent. Once she sat at the table, he heaved a long sigh.

"You missed a lot while you were gone for two years, bug."

Rayna clenched her spoon in her hand. While he said it gently, he drove the point through to her heart that she had abandoned her brother and her father not long after her older sisters had done the same. Pair that with the fact that it had been a very long time since she had been called by her mother's favorite nickname, made her throat ache and her stomach twist.

"It is what it is, though, I s'pose," Billy mused, his eyes flickering over to the invite. "No changing the past. Only way to go now is forward."

Rayna nodded woodenly, throwing herself into her cereal with gusto. By the time she was done, her father had finished his coffee and was dialing someone on the phone, speaking in hushed murmurs. She caught the words " _Cullen_ ", " _Jake disappeared_ ", " _upsetting_ ", " _no warning",_ and " _impact"_ , but that was pretty much it.

The rest of the day, she busied herself with putting her room together the way she wanted it. She didn't really leave her room, but from the sounds of it it sounded like Billy had some company coming and going throughout the way. Nobody came to bother her, so she was able to get everything exactly the way she wanted it.

Although her garden and house plants had to stay with Rebecca, she had taken enough pictures of them before she left that it almost felt like she still had them. The poster board on her wall had those pictures, and selfies with her and Rebecca, selfies with her, Rebecca, and her husband Teuila, different Hawaiian landscapes and scenery, dolphin trips, a few of the friends she left behind. Her bed now had her lavender sheets and yellow bedspread, her worn stuffed wolf her parents gave her when she was too young to remember that she slept with every night. On the floor, her cute black cat rug she got on clearance from Michael's was at her bedside. Her old desk now was overflowing with her makeup, her fairy lights were strung up tastefully around the room, and her random knick knacks were organized to her pleasure. It was beginning to feel more like home.

She had left the bottom dresser drawer untouched.

By dinner time, Jacob still wasn't back. Billy was unphased, but Rayna couldn't help but worry about where he could be.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Rayna asked around a bite of her sandwich, the only other noise was Billy's fork scraping his leftover fish across his plate.

Billy shrugged. "Jake can take care of himself. He's eighteen now. He's got to sort this out on his own."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Rayna pressed, her anxiety hitching up a notch. Although Jacob and her weren't as close as they once were, she worried about him. He was her big brother, after all.

"Rayna," Billy's voice was heavy, and his face suddenly appeared as if he had aged a hundred years within that one moment. "Let it be."

So, Rayna let it be. As the days passed, she didn't bring up Jacob again. Even as a week went by. And then another. By the start of the third week, Rayna was really getting worried. Although she hadn't spoken a word to Billy, and he hadn't spoken a word to her about the situation either, she knew it was bothering him too. So she stayed around the house more. Watched baseball with him, and Chief Swan. Charlie had long been one of her favorite adults, and he was still the same. Shocked at his daughters sudden nuptials, certainly, but fairly unchanged beyond that.

As for his daughter, Rayna found out a lot of what she had missed when she was gone. Bella met Edward in college, they started dating, he left her, Jacob healed her broken heart, Bella jetted off to Italy to "save Edward", the two got back together and Jacob was essentially left in the dust. Rayna could understand why Jacob reacted the way he did, but didn't his family mean anything to him? Was Bella Swan really that important?

Rayna resented Bella, she surely deserved as much. She made her brother leave. It wasn't right what she did, and she gets her happy ending while Jacob may be dead? How was that fair?

That Sunday night, the end of the third week, Rayna had a hard time falling asleep. Her mind kept floating towards Jacob, and wondering where he was. Hoping he was okay. Willing him to come home.

She started by relaxing her toes. She worked her way up to her shins, her knees, thighs, hips, all the way up to her neck. She needed to fall asleep, school was approaching and she didn't want to have an awful sleeping schedule by the time it came around. She focused on the music playing softly from her phone, and let her mind wander once again to Jacob. All she wanted to know was if he was okay.

_The ground below her was odd. It was grass, yes, but it was also pulsating. It seemed to move like a fast heartbeat that pulsed too fast. Rayna followed the direction it moved it, noting that she wasn't walking, but rather floating. She must be dreaming, she noted. Odd dream._

_As she neared a large animal, the ground seemed to calm, and instead of pulsating like the heartbeat, it merely moved like small waves. It reminded her of Hawaii._

_The large animal appeared to be a wolf. An oversized one at that, hunched over at the river that shifted and moved much too irregular to be normal. The russet wolf was drinking._

_Rayna looked around, and moved closer to the wolf. It seemed as though it was in pain. It reminded her of Jacob. She reached out, intending to rub its back soothingly. However, the minute her hand touched its warm fur, the wolf spun around and bared its teeth._

_The wolf had the same eyes as Jacob._

_When their eyes connected, she felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. Somehow, this wolf was her brother._

" _Please, please come home," Rayna pleaded, her eyes misting with tears. "We miss you."_

_The wolf with eyes just like her human brothers seemed to understand what she was saying. He dipped his head down, and with no warning, disappeared. Rayna stood there for a moment, her heart empty as she stared at where the wolf who reminded her so much of Jacob had once stood._

_The ground shifted and pulled, and the grass started to attach itself to her ankles. Rayna struggled to move her feet, but they were quickly being pulled down into the ground. She started panicking, and screamed for help. Her knees slid into the ground, the feeling was like hot mud. By the time her hips were being swallowed, and felt a shimmer in the air._

_A large white wolf stood in front of her, its form switching between a man and animal. When the man appeared, he held his hand out to her. Rayna gripped it desperately, and his touch grew hotter and hotter until it felt as though her skin was being burnt off her bone. She cried out in pain, and suddenly, she was pulled out of the ground with a popping noise, and was thrust into the air with blinding speed._

_The area around her got brighter and brighter until all she could see was white. And then everything went black._

Rayna shot out of bed, her throat shortening and her stomach heaving. She barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up in the sink. It was loud and it was nasty, and her stomach ached terribly.

"You alright, bug?" Billy must have heard the commotion.

She shook her head as she turned her head towards the toilet, this time making it. By the time she could no longer be sick, Billy had returned with a glass of water, and mouthwash.

Rayna flushed the toilet, swished the mouthwash around, and spat it into the shower. She was slick with sweat and felt hot and dizzy, her head pounding and her stomach still twisted. Mechanically, she cleaned out the sink and then took a small sip of water.

"I had the worst dream." She moaned, her voice scratchy from her stomach acid.

Even though she was a little out of it, she saw the look Billy gave her. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real." Rayna looked down at her hand, half expecting to see her flesh burnt off. Of course, it was just fine.

"Why don't you go sleep on the couch?" Billy suggested. "It's just a bit past five. You should get some more sleep."

Rayna nodded, and stumbled her way into the living room. Although the couch was old, it was plush and comfortable, and smelled of peppermint with a hint of mustiness. The usual scent of home.

"Dad?" She asked, biting her lip as she threw the throw blanket over her body. "Would you mind sitting out here with me?"

"Of course not." Billy settled himself into his easy chair. Rayna got the feeling that he would have sat out there even if she hadn't asked. "Get some rest."

Rayna nodded, and shut her eyes as she burrowed into the furniture. The sound of the morning news and Billy's breathing soothed her back to sleep.

**I love to hear feedback! lemme know if yall got any theories or comments or anything. it would be lovely.**

**Until next time.**

**-TheFlyingGraysons**


End file.
